


Benis haha 69 funny

by The_Ludicrousness_of_Mr_Flibble



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ludicrousness_of_Mr_Flibble/pseuds/The_Ludicrousness_of_Mr_Flibble
Summary: I’m bored and tired but I haven’t done anything todayT you st*nk, aha
Kudos: 1





	Benis haha 69 funny

I changed my mind about writing this cause I have too many distractions and my sister is annoying 

Ahahahha dick boobs


End file.
